


If you mean it

by trr_rr



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “I hate those shoes.”“Oh yeah?”“Yes.”





	If you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet for one of my fave artists, Dev, based on one of their drawings.  
> Thanks Dev, for my life. <3

 

 

 

“Lift up your sweater.”

 

Rhett leaned back and let his frustration build. He gave Link a heavy look and he lifted his cactus patterned sweater up to reveal his chest. I was fun to fool around with Link. It was never serious. They always messed with each other after a few beers when they were alone or kissed after dark on camping trips when neither of them could see the other's blush or shaking hands.

 

Being devoted to a man meant Rhett's mouth was filled with honey every time he worshiped Link and for them, it was a curse that they found each other to be so sweet. Their fascination was something to push down and stifle before it could spread into a heartfelt passion.

 

Sewing love into each other would never become their full time jobs. They had to keep their interest in their day jobs, in their families and their commitments. Life could not be a constant song. They taught gentleness and generosity to each other as young men and as they grew so did their understanding that life was full of other things. Those other things were what gave their lives purpose.

 

The details of their love could not transform from a whisper into a deep rumbling sound no matter how tender their hearts felt.

 

And this, Rhett realized, was why he loved it when Link was mean to him.

 

“I hate those shoes.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What would you like me to do with these shoes, Rhett?”

 

“You know what I want you to do with them.”

 

Link's smile was dark and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

 

“Open your legs, if you mean it.”

 

Rhett licked his lips twice and let his long thighs part.

 

“You wanna?”

 

“Yeah, do it.”

 

Rhett held his fists clenched at his sides on the couch as he watched Link lift his foot. He stared and felt his core shake when it settled on the inside of his thigh.

 

“That too much?”

 

“Nah, keep going.”

 

“You're so weird. You like this, don't you?”

 

Rhett's tongue was caught out of his mouth between his teeth and lips as he nodded. Link's ugly shoe lifted again and pressed this time down against Rhett's crotch.

 

“You got a boner, man?”

 

“Yeah. You know I do.”

 

“How d'you get so horny over pain? You're kinky.”

 

“Yeah. I guess I am.”

 

“Naughty.”

 

“Yeah. Naughty.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

Link let his weight fall forward and aimed the sole of his shoe around where he presumed the abstract hardness of Rhett's cock was trapped in his jeans.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Shh, no swearing.”

 

“Gosh, Link.” Rhett's head fell back against the couch and came back forward to focus on the shoe that tormented him. His fingers pushed through his hair and then worked into his beard and back down to grab at the couch.

 

“Why d'you like this, man?”

 

“Dunno. Always liked it. You like it when I lay on you.”

 

“Yeah but that's like cuddling. This is like, I dunno, painful.”

 

Rhett shifted and grunted. He could feel his heart beat in his head, in his belly and under the sole of Link's shoe. He could feel himself salivate, his body in conflict from the mixed signals and crossed wires.

 

“You like stuff to hurt.”

 

“I like when you hurt me.”

 

“Gonna bust your junk, man.”

 

“Yeah, harder, like, the front.”

 

Rhett's big palm settled on Link's shoe and held it close against his body. Link bit his lip and balanced with his arms in the air as he dug the tip of his shoe into Rhett's balls.

 

“Oh, my God.” Rhett clenched his teeth and sucked in air as the intense burn and ache rose up into his body. “S'like, makes me feel kinda dizzy.”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

“No. More. Feels good.”

 

Link started to push down in a rhythm. Rhett moaned high every time Link pushed forward.

 

“Ok. Wait.” Rhett patted Link's shoe and let his fingers dance up Link's calf as it was moved away from him.

 

Rhett lifted his butt off the couch and tugged down his jeans. His dick was tucked up into the waistband of his boxers and had leaked a damp spot through the fabric. He did not sit back down.

 

“Kick me.”

 

“What? No, dude.”

 

“Link, just do it, man.”

 

“I'm not gonna kick you in the balls, Rhett. I'll hurt you.”

 

Rhett just stared.

 

“I could damage you.”

 

“Nah, you won't.”

 

“You look and sound insane.”

 

“Maybe I am. Please, man, come on. Just do it. For me?”

 

Link watched Rhett tug at his dick though his boxers and had to shrug. Who was he to tell the guy what was good for him. And to get the chance to kick him in the balls would make Link's week.

 

“Ok.”

 

Rhett bit his bottom lip and widened his stance.

 

“With my shoes on?” Link's grin was wide.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Dang, Rhett, where the crap do you get your ideas from? I know sure as hell Jessie ain't doin' this stuff with you.”

 

Rhett was excited. His face was red and his lips were wet and his eyes sparkled just for Link.

 

“Come on man, do it.”

 

Link stepped back a pace and did not hesitate. He swung his leg up and made contact with Rhett's crotch.

 

Rhett let out an “oof” but not much more.

 

“I need more, man. That was nothing. Come on, gimme your best.”

 

“My best is gonna burst 'em.”

 

“No, it won't.”

 

Link grabbed Rhett's shoulders and brought up his knee hard and quick into a place Link never wanted to be kneed. Rhett crumpled and wailed and fell to the floor with his hands at his crotch.

 

“Oh, shit, Rhett!” Link fell to his knees beside his buddy and tugged at his hair to see his face.

 

Rhett's eyes were crossed and his brow was damp.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Rhett's hands shook but they found Link's face easily and brought him close. The kiss was drowsy and vocal. Rhett groaned and pulled Link back against the couch with him.

 

“I'm gonna cum, man.” Rhett ground his cock against Link's thigh through his underwear.

 

“You look hot as hell. How do you find this sexy?”

 

“You're sexy.” Rhett's hands stroked up and down Link's back. “Love it when you're rough with me.”

 

Link rubbed and squeezed at Rhett's crotch. The heat coming off his body and off of his erection in particular was fierce.

 

Their kisses became wetter and rougher as Link tucked his hand into Rhett's boxers and stroked at his skin, pumped up and down his cock and squeezed his balls.

 

“Make me cum, Link.”

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

"Please, man, please."

 

Link's gut flipped and did all those lovely silly things it always did when he fooled around with Rhett as he watched his eyes roll and felt his cock jump and twitch in his hand as it squirted a mess all over his palm and the inside of Rhett's undies.

 

A shiver rose though Rhett and fed though Link and like that they held tight together as they came down.

 

“That was crazy. You're crazy.” Link mumbled into Rhett's neck.

 

“Glad I didn't get any on my sweater.” Rhett slurred.

 

“I'm not doing that again.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“I'm kind of freaked out.”

 

“Me too. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.”

 

“I liked it plenty.” Link adjusted his jeans and stood. He reached for the box of tissues on their office desk. “Don't ask me to do it again.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
